


Take me Home and Drive them Away

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'll take care of you'. Takatora thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Home and Drive them Away

It had been years since this had happened, years since he had grown out of the habit of doing this, but after the events of the day, Micchy couldn't help it. Grabbing his blanket and his pillow, he padded down the hallway to his destination, knocking on the door of Takatora's room twice.

 

Perhaps his brother had been expecting him, or his brother was just that fast at answering the door, Micchy didn't know, but it only took a few seconds before the door opened and Takatora was looking at him. 

 

He didn't even have to say anything, and he was being ushered into the room by his older brother. Awkwardly - he hadn't done this since he was 7 - Micchy moved into the room and sat down on Takatora's bed. His brother was already in his pajamas as well, silk like his own, and as Takatora lay down on the bed, so did Micchy.

 

"Nii-san," Micchy whispered as he pulled the blanket over himself and wrapped his arms around the pillow. "I'm sorry for coming in like this."

 

Takatora said nothing for a moment, as he wrapped an arm around his younger brother and pulled him close, one hand in his hair and the other around his waist. His eyes bore into his brother's, and Micchy was almost breathless at the intensity of his gaze. 

 

"It's fine," Takatora murmured back, even as he moved forward to gently kiss Micchy, lips gently meeting. His brother's lips were soft, and a part of Takatora was screaming at him, that this was his brother, his innocent younger brother who he wanted to protect, while the other told him that there was nothing wrong with this, because this was Mitsuzane, his darling younger brother.

 

Micchy did not resist the kiss, his hand clenching in Takatora's pajama top, the smooth fabric wrinkling under his grip. He did not cry, not even after the terrifying sight he had seen that afternoon - he was strong, he was a Kureshima, he was  _Mitsuzane_  - but there was a lump in his throat. "Nii-san," Micchy voiced out, "Nii-san."

 

There was nothing Takatora could do. He had wanted to protect Mitsuzane, but by doing so had driven his younger brother away from him, put him in danger as Micchy and as Armoured Rider Ryugen. It had been Mitsuzane who rebelled, Mitsuzane who wanted to know, and now it was Mitsuzane who knew. Takatora was helpless, and he didn't like that feeling.

 

"Sleep, Mitsuzane," Takatora said, voice low, after pulling away slightly. "Sleep."

 

"No," Micchy gasped out. "I can't- Images in my head, they scare me, nii-san!"

 

Shushing his younger brother, Takatora's hands roamed his brother's back. Mitsuzane was beginning to lose himself, lose himself to the monstrosity he had seen in the day, and even as he tried not to cry, Takatora knew that it would be a losing battle if he didn't do anything soon. 

 

_Taboo._

Takatora wasn't an idiot. He knew. It didn't stop him, even as he wanted to kill himself for doing this, he slowly leaned in to kiss Mitsuzane again, muffling the noises of anguish. His hand wandered from Mitsuzane's back to the buttons of his shirt, singlehandedly undoing them while the other cupped his brother's cheek, gently caressing. 

 

His lips traveled from Mitsuzane's own to his jaw, nibbling gently, down to his neck, to his chest as Takatora pushed Mitsuzane's top off his shoulders, leaving his torso bare. His skin was pale and beautiful, Takatora taking the time to marvel in the perfection of it before he wrapped his lips around a nipple.

 

_Taboo._

He pushed the thought out of his head, concentrating only on making Mitsuzane forget. His brother was silent, but he wasn't doing anything to push him away. Looking up, Takatora saw the flush on his brother's cheeks, the teary eyes staring down, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth to muffle any noises, and continued his work.

 

He reached the waistband of Mitsuzane's pants, gently working it down and drawing his brother out. His hand was gentle, his eyes soft. Only for one person would he bring himself so low, and that person was lying in his bed, spread out and helpless under his ministrations. Parting his lips, Takatora took Mitsuzane into his mouth.

 

_Taboo._

Slowly, Takatora worked his brother to full hardness, tongue swirling and teeth scraping, until Mitsuzane was panting, hands gripped in the sheets while he writhed. The cries of  _nii-san_  were becoming more and more breathless, but Takatora was patient, his lips never leaving his brother's shaft the way his gaze never left Mitsuzane's eyes.

 

  
_'I'll take care of you'._ Takatora thought. 

 

The word no longer sounded in his head, and Takatora didn't bother to wonder why. He heard the hitch in Mitsuzane's breath, and felt the shudder that ripped through his brother's body as he came, a cry of pleasure on his lips. Takatora pulled away at the last second, holding his younger brother through his orgasm. Lifting himself off, he grabbed a washcloth to clean his brother up lovingly, stroking his forehead and placing gentle kisses on his body. Throwing the cloth into the sink, Takatora made his way back to Mitsuzane, where his brother was waiting for him, clothes already back on.

 

"Nii-san," He murmured, reaching out for Takatora as he eyes started to close. Takatora wrapped his arms around Mitsuzane's waist, burying his nose into his younger brother's hair. 

 

"Sleep, Mitsuzane," Takatora reiterated.

 

And this time, in the warm embrace of his older brother, Micchy did.


End file.
